


Under the light

by kumofu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disco AU, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumofu/pseuds/kumofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to hide under the flashing lights of a club, easy to get lost in the feeling of escaping reality just for a while. It's easy to hide behind a made up identity and almost too easy to get lost in someone's eyes. But eyes can be dangerous and life is never easy. There are too many decisions to make and what if you make the wrong one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dangerous eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a little drabble inspired by wonderful art from [spider999now](http://spider999now.tumblr.com/), but the picture stayed in my head and created more story. It takes a weird turn I guess, but I need to write it down xD I changed the drabble a little and there are more chapters to come. Let me know what you think and please ignore the mistakes ;)

 

[ ](http://spider999now.deviantart.com/art/DeanCas-Disco-AU-439915180)

"So it's you again."

Dean rubs his neck when he notices his cheeks warm up, and he can't decide if he wants to look at the waiter or not. Even in the dim lights, his eyes are too blue, and the flood lights do things to them that make them just out of this world. It's dangerous for Dean to look into those eyes. He tries to talk instead of staring. "Yeah, I guess I can't stay away from this place."

The other guy steps up to him. Maybe because the music is too loud to understand each other. Or because of something else? He tilts his head a little to one side and smiles. "Well, we do make the best cocktails in town after all."

With these words, he places the tray he was carrying onto the table in front of Dean, who's suddenly glad that this little boundary is still between them. Especially when the waiter leans over it and glances at his drink. "You're drinking the same drink again."

It's not a question, and Dean feels a little twist in his stomach because the guy remembers what he usually drinks. He's only able to nod, and the waiter frowns. "Sure I can't interest you in something else?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders and the words rush out of him before he can stop himself.  
"I don't fall in love very easy. So when I do, I stick to it."

He bites his bottom lip and curses himself for saying it, but the waiter just smiles again.  
"Then finish it and I'll get you another one. We both know you never drink just one."

Dean nods but forces himself to keep his hands steady and drink slowly. It's not easy with those damn eyes on him, and when he tries to put the glass down, the waiter suddenly reaches for it, and his fingers travel along Dean's hand. He barely touches him but Dean can feel electricity running through his whole body, and blue eyes takes a sudden breath like it hit him, too.

They stand like this for a few seconds but then the waiter turns around, and Dean manages to get his breath back. "Thank you …" His voice lingers in the air like this because he doesn't know the waiters name who stops now and looks back over his shoulder. "Castiel."

Dean can't help but smile, and he decides that it's time to put his game face on. After all, he's not 12 years old anymore, blushing and giggling when he's confronted with his crush. "Thank you, Cas."

He shortens the name on purpose, but Cas' only reaction is a tiny smirk when he turns a little bit more to Dean. "You don't want to tell me your name?"

This time, it's Dean who tilts his head like he has to think about it. "Maybe later. Or tomorrow."

Cas raises his eyebrows just a fraction. "You will be here tomorrow?"

Dean lowers his voice to get the subtext of the message across. "I like it here. Now more than ever."

The blue eyes leave him because Cas focuses on the ground. "I'll get your drink. Give me a minute."

Dean smiles. "Can't wait."

That gets him a quick glance, and he decides that he wants to look at those eyes. They're more dangerous than he thought, but he's never been faint-hearted. This is his new favorite place.

 


	2. sudden turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I got from the first drabble to THIS ... but I like it, so deal with it ;) Excuse the mistakes.

Two nights ago their little flirting competition reached its peak, but Cas made himself scarce after that because he's here to watch the guy, not get him naked. And after all, he hates him. First of all, because he's so damn good.

The first few times Cas brought him drinks, he thought he was just lucky to have found such a green-eyed gem while being on this assignment. After a while, he became suspicious, though. Freckles - that's what Cas calls him in his head - was still the same guy, but the more they got in contact, the more was off. A little research on Cas' part revealed the man as some Jensen Ackles, and he seemed to be your typical 9 to 5 guy who just needed a little down time at a great club.

Of course, the whole 'totally normal' part was what made Cas even more curious and when he tipped off their inside guy at the police station it became pretty apparent that he was right. So-called Jensen Ackles turned out to be undercover detective Dean Winchester. THE Dean Winchester. Son of John Winchester, police officer extraordinaire, but finally retired and brother of Sam Winchester, a very annoying smart-ass lawyer who consistently tried to imprison the street thugs his big brother dug up on a daily basis. Sometimes under weird circumstances. But who cares if it concerns the bad guys, right?

It's surprising they have never crossed paths before because Cas should be right up Dean's alley. If Cas had a business card, it would probably say something along the lines of 'cleaner', 'assassin' or 'fixer'. 'Guy who operates in very dark grey areas of the law and gets away with it.' Of course, that's the main reason he doesn't have a business card.

He makes his living with word-of-mouth recommendation and by now people just 'know' him, especially in the right circles. After some time, his controversial work also got him a nickname. In said circles he's known as "the Angel" because he manages to save your ass even if you seem to be in hell.

His current employer, the Roman family, hired him to get rid of a mole. Allegedly someone in their ranks is feeding information to the police. Or to be precise, to Dean Winchester. Unfortunately for the detective, the Roman family has their contact in the police force, and after Cas had flagged Mr. J. Ackles as suspicious, it was only a matter of days to find out who he is and what he wants. Apparently Detective Winchester is hanging around the club to meet with his informant, but Cas hasn't been able to spot them yet.

Not that he worries about it. It's only a matter of time until they reveal themselves and then his job will be over for good. He's looking forward to that day. Cas dealt with the worst of all the scum out there, but still Dick Roman takes the crown. He's just personified unpleasantness. The sooner their cooperation is over, the better.

Maybe today is the day. Cas spotted Dean a few minutes ago and of course, he stopped by to offer his services. A few smiles and maybe some inappropriate innuendos later he's on his way to the bar to get Dean his usual drink. Jo shoves the glass over to him only seconds later, and he's about to get back to Dean when he catches two of Roman's guys out of the corner of his eye. Normally he wouldn't give two shits about them, but something about them is just wrong. They try way too hard to look inconspicuous.

Cas leaves the tray on the other end of the bar and circles through the crowd to get closer to them from behind. When he's in earshot, Larry's high voice is hardly audible over the loud music. "... don't know, man. Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Why not?"

Cas rolls his eyes. It's a typical conversation between Larry and Carl, the biggest buttheads of the whole Roman enterprise. It's still a mystery to him why Roman still lets them live. Larry watches the crowd and doesn't look happy with Carl's answer. "He's a detective, do you think we can just jump him?"

Carl rubs his head and sighs. "I told you, man. We tell that Angel guy to spike his drink first. When he's all drowsy, we get him outside and boom!"

He underlines the boom with a very telling hand gesture and Larry smiles. "Yes. Boom."

They happily nod to each other, and while watching them, Cas feels the sudden need to shoot himself in the face. Unfortunately, he left his gun in the car. It's not like he needs it to serve drinks. Still his bigger problem is the two idiots in front of him. They would never act on their own, which means they got the order from Dick. Cas hates the guy even more now.

He told Dick it could only be a few more days till they know who the mole is, but Romans are the impatient and brutal type. They probably want to torture the information out of the Winchester, which makes Dick just as stupid as his two brutes. In any case, Cas' assignment is fucked. He has the decision to make.

He can help the two morons and deal with Roman after the idiot realized he won't be able to get anything out of the cop or Cas could go and find a new assignment. He hates to break a deal, especially when he already invested so much time, but Roman doesn't pay him enough for this shit. And then there's still Dean Winchester. The green-eyed gem with the plush lips and the very sweet ass.

Cas thinks about it for three seconds and leaves the two idiots behind. Not such a difficult decision after all.

He takes off his apron and shoves it into the nearest flower pot with a stupid palm tree in it before he takes another detour through the club to avoid Larry and Carl. When he's sure it's safe, he makes for the detective in a straight line. Two minutes. Either the guy will save himself or Cas will be gone.

Without pause, he leans against the table in front of Dean and gets as close as possible without touching him. "We should get out of here."

He purposefully stares at Dean to make sure he knows what Cas means and gets slightly raised eyebrows as an answer. "I thought you wanted to get my drink."

One minute. Well, what the hell, right? Cas just doesn't want to leave Dean behind. He gets closer and ignores any form of personal space until his chest brushes against Dean while he bends forward to whisper in Dean's ear and lets his lips touch the soft shell. "I can promise you something much, much better than a drink. All we have to do is get out of here."

He places a kiss behind Dean's ear. "Right." Another kiss a little lower on Dean's neck. "Now."

20 seconds. 19 … 18 … 17. He gets away from Dean, who just stares back at him, but when Cas is about to go, Dean reaches into his pocket. He takes some bills out, throws them on the table and grins at Cas. "After you, sweetheart."

Suddenly there's Dean's hand on Cas' back to carefully push him through the crowd and the farther they get, the deeper his hand goes. By the time they reach the door, electricity is sparkling between them and Cas is very positive he made the right decision again.


End file.
